


inside this fleeting moment

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fremione - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: "If we're going to share your umbrella, I should at least know your name," he clarified. "Otherwise it's just a bit awkward, isn't it?""I'm Hermione," the girl said stiffly. She didn't offer up her hand, so Fred held out his."I'm Fred. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."Well, maybe that wasn't an entirely accurate statement on his part, as their meeting had only occurred on account of him lacking an umbrella, but manners were important. They were especially important if she was going to be the one holding the umbrella—and something told Fred that she would be, despite being several inches shorter than him.Or,A Fremione university!AU meet-cute.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	inside this fleeting moment

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, ALL THE THANKS TO QueenReedus for teaching me the nuances of universities in the UK. Any mistakes in regards to that are purely my own fault because I was too excited to post this. 
> 
> Secondly, this was written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 9th: pre-relationship/meetcute. 
> 
> I tried my best to make Hermione more like how she was in her first year at Hogwarts on purpose. Hopefully that doesn't throw anyone too much.

It was pouring when Fred exited his script analysis class. The redhead stared out at the rain, feeling slightly dismayed. Normally the rain wouldn't bother him, but the theatre building was on the opposite side of campus from his hall of residence, and this torrential downpour would soak through his clothes in a matter of seconds. If only he had brought an umbrella. He hadn't because, well, of course he hadn't. It wasn't like he meticulously planned out every second of his life,. He wasn't _Percy_ —and thank heavens for that. 

Fred chortled a bit at the thought of his pompous older brother. Percy was a senior, set to graduate with a degree in political science, after which he planned to do a graduate diploma in law. He wouldn't stop bragging about it to anyone who would listen, though there weren't many willing to do so. Fred had certainly tuned him out long ago. 

A voice just beside him cut into his thoughts. 

"Excuse me," it said matter-of-factly, "but are you in need of an umbrella?" 

Fred looked around and started. He had been so caught up thinking about Percy that he hadn't noticed the girl with dark wavy hair standing there. She was dressed in a crisp, no-nonsense white blouse and black pleated trousers, giving her the appearance of a strict secretary. All she needed, Fred thought to himself, was a pair of glasses to complete the look. In her hands, she held a folded black umbrella, and she wore a pair of black wellies on her feet. 

Fred prided himself on knowing what to say in every situation, and this one was no different. "Are you offering up yours?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile. 

"I'm offering to share it with you," Secretary Girl replied, seemingly unaffected by his grin. 

"And why would you do such a thing?" Fred countered, feeling a bit like he was doing some sort of bizarre improvisational comedy "Yes, and..." exercise with her. 

Her brow furrowed. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting her motives to be questioned. "Have you seen how hard it's raining out there?" 

"True, it is raining something fierce," Fred said cheerfully, "but it can't rain forever, can it?"

"Well, I don't know about _forever_ ," the girl sniffed, "but if you had bothered to check the weather forecast—I can only assume you didn't, or you'd have brought your own umbrella and perhaps some wellies—you would have known that it's supposed to rain nearly all day."

Fred's smile drooped slightly at this news, but he quickly pasted it back on. "Your assumption is correct. I did not in fact check the weather forecast this morning."

"Well, perhaps you should. It would be the responsible thing to do," Secretary Girl said. She gave his clothes—baggy pyjama bottoms, a hoodie, and fuzzy slippers—a disparaging once-over. "And it might help you plan your outfits better." 

Fred rather felt as though he was being scolded, and he wasn't sure that he appreciated it. If anything, it made him want to highlight just how _irresponsible_ he could be. 

"I never plan for anything," he said, a hint of pride edging into his voice. "I live in the moment." 

The girl muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yes, I can see that." Louder, she said, "Well, if you are not interested in availing yourself of my umbrella, I shall be off." 

"Oh, no, I very much am," Fred said hastily. "I don't know your name, though." 

The girl stared at him blankly. 

"If we're going to share your umbrella, I should at least know your name," he clarified. "Otherwise it's just a bit awkward, isn't it?"

"I'm Hermione," the girl said stiffly. She didn't offer up her hand, so Fred held out his. 

"I'm Fred. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

Well, maybe that wasn't an entirely accurate statement on his part, as their meeting had only occurred on account of him lacking an umbrella, but manners were important. They were _especially_ important if she was going to be the one holding the umbrella—and something told Fred that she would be, despite being several inches shorter than him. The last thing he wanted was for her to abandon him in the middle of the pouring rain because he had somehow offended her. 

Hermione freed her right hand and gave him the smallest of handshakes before walking over to the door. "Where are you headed?"

"Cambridge Hall," Fred replied. 

"Come on, then," she said over her shoulder. Fred nodded and hurried after her.

Once outside, Hermione quickly opened up her umbrella and held it aloft. Fred ducked his head slightly and stepped under it. 

"Thank you," he said. 

Hermione set the pace—she walked very briskly, the redhead soon discovered—and was somewhat reticent about talking to Fred any further. When asked what degree she was pursuing, she merely said, "Law," without elaborating. After a moment, she asked Fred what he was studying, and he cheerfully explained that he was doing a joint honours in business and theatre. She looked suitably impressed by this, Fred thought. 

"So, what brings a law student to the theatre building anyway?" he wondered aloud. The pair stood and waited for the traffic light to change. 

Hermione went slightly pink. "I'm taking the open module in theatre."

"Why?" Fred pressed. 

"I just thought that it sounded interesting," was all she said in response. 

Fred was silent for a minute, pondering the oddities of the girl beside him. She seemed to be the opposite of himself in many ways, but he liked that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. The bit about doing the open module in theatre was interesting, too. It was hard for him to imagine someone like her studying theatre. Yes, this Hermione was a very compelling person indeed. 

By this time, they had nearly reached Cambridge Hall, and Fred felt something like disappointment settle in his stomach. He was tempted to make up a story about leaving something behind in the classroom, just to prolong their time together, but he thought that such a deceit might be pushing things too far. Again, he was not looking to be left out in the rain, which was still pelting the umbrella at an alarming rate. 

As they walked up the pavement and towards the stairs at the front of his building, Fred was struck by an idea. As with all of his ideas, he didn't think, he just _did._ "We should go for coffee sometime." 

Hermione turned to him, wide-eyed with surprise. Her eyes were a nice shade of brown, not that Fred was paying that much attention to them. "I beg your pardon?"

"We should go for coffee," Fred repeated, carefully following her lead up the stairs so as not to bump his head. 

Hermione appeared to struggle with something as the pair carefully maneuvered their way to the building's entrance. Finally, she burst out, "But why?" Fred shrugged, which only seemed to vex her further. "Look, I have a lot of work to do. I hardly have time to _go for coffee_ —"

"And yet you took the time to offer your umbrella to a perfect stranger," Fred pointed out. She flushed and fell silent. "I get that you're busy, Hermione, but I promise you'd have a good time. And," he added cheekily, "you could always tell me how irresponsible I'm being, if nothing else." 

Hermione finally cracked a smile, and Fred was amazed by how different it made her look. "Fine," she said, pulling a pad of paper and a pen from her pocket. "I suppose we can go for one cup of coffee." 

She carefully printed her number onto a piece of paper and tore it off. As she passed it to Fred, their fingers brushed together slightly, causing Hermione's face to go even redder. "I have to go now," she muttered. Fred barely heard her over the sound of the raindrops. 

"I'll call you later," he promised, pulling open the door and stepping inside. He watched as Hermione walked away. She didn't even bother to look back, so consumed in wherever she was headed next. Fred hadn't even thought to ask, but now he was curious. He wrenched the door open again and shouted, "Hey, Hermione! Where are you going now?"

She was far enough away that he couldn't quite make out her expression. "The library!" she called back. 

The library. He should have known. It seemed fitting based on what little he knew of her. 

Fred watched as she resumed walking, her figure growing smaller and smaller until she rounded a corner and was out of sight. He looked down at the number in his hand and smiled. At least one good thing had come of all this rain. 


End file.
